


The Daily Lives of Hakuno and Tamamo

by DrexelDragonz



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrexelDragonz/pseuds/DrexelDragonz
Summary: Title says it all! A series of one shots! Shenanigans Ensue, OOC Characters! And many more!





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This came from a picture...i don't know how to contact the one who drew it, so shout out to or him/her cause that pic gave birth to this monstrosity of a clusterfuck of shenanigans, I don't even know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fate Extra belongs to Type-Moon

-Sexually Harassing Tamamo is like Burning Fire-

Hakuno staring at her Servant decided to do something stupid, what if i sexually harass my servant, she thought. Will it tone down her affections? So with determination she charge in her room.

6 Stages of Harassment.

Stage 1: Headpats

"Caster," Hakuno stated, looking at her smiling servant.

"Yes? Master." Tamamo answered,

Not answering her servant she pats Tamamo's head. Looking at her servant's reaction, she finds out, that it doesn't work.

Heck, Tamamo even looks happier than she was before!

Fail

Stage 2: Touching her Shoulders

"Tamamo!" Hakuno shouted, putting her hands on the servant's shoulder. She was answered with a cute tilt of the head, followed up by a cute frown.

Fail

Stage 3: Gropping her Butt

Hakuno blushes at the thought, but still decided to go with it.

She slows down so that Tamamo will over take her, seeing the opportunity she gropes Caster's butt.

"Kya~ Master! Your so bold!" Caster shrieked in happiness. "If you wanted to do it you should have waited until we were in our room."

Fail

Stage 4: Gropping her Breast

'This time she will succeed!' with that thought she gropes the breast of an unsuspecting Tamamo, Caster let out a glasses destroying shriek, she took hold of her Master's hand.

"Master! Let's do grope wars!"

Shit! Hakuno thought sweating, she experienced the entire night awake.

Stage 5: Tracing a finger behind her Back.

Hakuno finding out that her servant was oblivious, decided to do something different, she trace a finger from Caster's shoulders to her back, she felt Caster shiver.

"Master~ so bold! keep going!"

Hakuno palms her face.

Fail

Last Stage: Hugging her Tail

This was the greatest idea Hakuno has ever thought, she giggled like a school girl, -she is one though- while hugging her servant's tail.

"Master, does it feel great!" Tamamo exclaimed happily, she was answered with a nod.

I can live with this, Hakuno thought and goes back to hugging the tail.

End Note: Yeah, that just happened


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fate Extra belongs to Type-moon.

-Turns out Catnip works on Foxes.-

It all started great for Tamamo, who was skipping in the school hallway. She decided to wear her spaghetti stripe hoodie and shorts for the occasion. Ignoring the confuse looks she was getting, her mind was on the prize at the end of this hallway, namely her loving master.

She squealed when she remembered the events yesterday. On how her master was doing this and that to her, and on the b-. Let's not go there, this is a Rated K fic.

*cough* Anyway, with a new found energy her skipping turned into a jog making her way to the garden. But we should know that caster is weak, as in weakly weak. Especially her luck, her luck rivals Cu and Emiya when you choose her as your servant, i mean Rank E luck, specially on day 1.

So unsuprisingly, suprisingly not, when she turned in the corner, she bumped into someone, causing the guy to yelp and dump all the contents of his baggage on top of the unlucky Caster.

The box was labeled catnip, why is the guy carrying catnip you say? Well, i don't know, even the guy doesn't know.

The change was immediate, her eyes turn foggy, her lips formed into a lecherous smile, and her face was blushing.

Staggering, she continues her walk, giving a giggle every few seconds. The guy knowing he was screwed, high tailed it out of there. He'll look for his servant and hide.

Hakuno breaths a sigh and look up at the fake sky enjoying her day. The door on her right suddenly opened, and in walk her servant. She gave a smile and said, "Caster!"

And suddenly realized something was wrong. First indication was that her servant was staggering, like some sort of drunkard. Second, her spaghetti striped hoodie was down, showing the white skin of her collarbone (she knows it usually shows her collarbone, but she's showing too much right now!), Lastly, she was staring at me with longing, not the usual longing, this was longing longing. The look reserved for virgin dudes, who wanted to have *beep* but can't.

Feeling dread fill her, she did the most sensible thing a human being should in the face of this adversary, she did an about face and hightailed it out of there.

She runs faster when she heard foot steps behind her. Hakuno knew she's no match for a servant so she'll do this the smart way.

Step 1, run away. Step 2, Look for Rin, Step 3, grovel to the girl to save her. Lastly, if she decline use the girl as bait.

It was pull proof! with that she runs faster, making her way to the roof, if it doesn't work, well Hakuno will be experiencing 'the night'.

She shivers, remembering the days when she was ignoring Tamamo. The servant was relentless, let's just say that having mana transfer every hour will traumatize you.

"Master~" Tamamo called out, her words with an obvious tilt at the end. "Shiz!" she pushed her legs to go faster.

She rounded the corner and bump into someone, like servant like master. Hakuno says her sorry and runs off,

"Master and me~, doing [Redirected] ~, this and that and [Oh gods no!] ~"

Hakuno felt like crying, the words Tamamo was singing was so-, someone save me!

Her form of salvation appeared in the horizon. There on the roof where Rin, Rani and Leo talking about who knows what. She did a slide, -making famous baseball players proud- after the slide she jumps and did a barrel roll, and stop in front of the 3 in a bow.

"Save me!" the 3 were confuse. They were about to ask what was wrong when a voice was heard, "Master~ come play with Tama-chan~"

"Hiiieeeee!" Hakuno ducked behind Rin. The door to the roof opened with a bang, and in came a giggling Tamamo

"So? why do we need to save you?" Rin asked the girl behind her.

"She wants to do [Word Block!] and [Please stop!] to me!"

"Isn't that what she always do?" Leon stated,

"This time it will be different! I can feel it!"

"Meh, you should be happy, it's not everyday a heroic spirit wants to have [Beep] with you." Rani said in a monotone voice. Seeing that she wasn't going to get help from the 3, she gave up.

Tamamo reached for her, then hefted her up on her shoulder. "Let's have fun! I need mana master~"

Hakuno only whimpered, "Goodbye world. May i rest in peace."

End Note: So, yeah i don't know where this came from but i'm going to roll with it. I love this ship to much, thanks for the read! See ya next time!

-Drexeru out!-


	3. Chapter 3

-A Sick Master is Best Master-

"Something is wrong." Rin blurted suddenly out of nowhere, causing the other people present to look at her.

"Now that you mention it, it's too quiet." Rani joined in a monotone voice, "Oh! Must be because Tamamo and Hakuno aren't here." At Julius's words their mouths formed an 'o'

"I'll get her then." Rin volunteered, she stands up, dusting her skirt off, and makes her way to a certain brown haired girl's room

Class 2-B

"Hakuno are you awake?" no answer, Rin was about to call out again when she heard moaning. She paused, and lean her head on the door. Yup, she definitely hear moaning. Sliding the door open, she nearly passed out right there and there when she saw the scene in front of her.

A red face Hakuno was half naked, only her bra and panty keeping the girl decent. She was straddling a giggling Tamamo, who was naked, literally, her fluffy tail swaying left and right.

They look at the girl, their reactions where different. Hakuno only stared at Rin, while Tamamo looks like she doesn't know what's going on.

"Tamamo, did you put a spell on her?"

"Heavens no! When I woke her up she started doing this and that!"

"And you didn't stop her?!"

"Why would I?" Rin palmed her face at Tamamo's answer, she was hopeless! "Something's wrong with her it's obvious. So, let me look at her."

"Okay, Master I- Yan~" Tamamo moaned not finishing her sentence, because Hakuno was massaging her ears with her mouth. "Master~"

"This has to stop?!" Rin pulled Hakuno off the whining caster, "Now, what's wrong with you?" she touched Hakuno's forehead and retracted her hands. "Ouch, that's hot!" she takes out a thermometer and shoves it at the master's mouth. "40 degrees!"

"40 degrees! Master, you need to rest!" Tamamo clothed herself with a flick of her finger and carried the girl off the bed.

"You didn't know she was sick!"

"She attacked me! And my mind went blank!" the fox caster depended herself; she totally did not enjoy what her master did, nope, not at all.

"You are a terrible liar." Rin deadpanned causing Tamamo to blush.

"Tama~, I need a hug." The master whined spreading her arms, she looks at Tamamo with the dreaded puppy eyes. It punched through Caster's mushy heart. She was about to jump on her when Rin stopped her.

"No! You are not continuing that!"

"But-!"

"No buts! Now go make a soup while I go to Sakura for some medicine." Rin paused, realizing something. "On second thought, Tamamo you go get the medicine, I'll make the soup!"

Tamamo tried to object, that she will make the soup, but Rin was having none of that. "Get that medicine." She points at the door, with a whine Tamamo exits the room.

"Now, we need to clothe you, then make that soup." She took out a long sleeve turtle neck and pants. She was about to lift the girl up when suddenly she finds herself being straddled by the red face master.

"Cu!" Rin shrieked at the top of her lungs. The servant materialized inside the room, and abruptly faints when she saw the two girls, blood coming out of his nose. "You are useless! Hakuno, don't do this!"

Her scream echoed across the building. Hearing this Tamamo used her speed to teleport inside the room. "Tamamo! Help! get your master off of me!" without second thought she pulled her master off the girl.

"Gods, she is a beast! I didn't think someone can have a grip like that!" Rin said, adjusting her shirt, for some reason it slipped off during the earlier events.

"I got the medicine." She shoves the tablet on her master's mouth and forced her to drink making Hakuno faint. "There! Sakura told me she'll be as good as new tomorrow."

"Thank god!" she looks at Cu, who was already conscious, and Tamamo. "You are not to say this to anyone; what happened earlier will not leave this room! Got it?"

"Got it!" both the servants said, the next day Hakuno tried to make Rin talk of the events that happened yesterday, she was answered with a blush and a scream to the face.

"What did I do?" Hakuno asked her servant.

"Something great!" the caster giggled and skipped happily. The master was confused.

End


	4. Chapter 4

-Picture Bait is super effective-

"Leo, I wish to conduct an experiment. Will you be willing to help?" Rani's monotone voice interrupted Leo's tea time with Gawain, after all his British stip upper lip needs tea 24/7.

"What kind of experiment?"

"I wish to know if a servant will fall to a simple trap."

"And..." Leo trailed of, wanting to know more.

"I wish to know if you can procure some strings."

"Strings?" Leo parroted, he tilts his head.

"I need it to attach the bait."

"I feel like something bad is going to happen? are you sure master?" Gawain interjects, placing his tea cup down.

"Hmmm...sounds fun. We shall help in any way we can."

"Splendid, so here's the plan."

-Later-

in the hallway we can see a merrily skipping Tamamo, singing to herself about rainbow and sunshine.

She was about to reach a curve in the hall when her sharp eyes saw a picture a few feet away from her.

She frowns and looks at it closer, and promptly shriek when she saw it was a picture of her master, who just got out of the bath.

She looks around to see if there was anyone present. Deeming it safe she was about to swipe the picture when it suddenly flew and land a few feet away from her. Just by that action alone, Tamamo should've sense that something was wrong, but her mind was clouded with the picture of her master so she paid it no mind.

She took a few step and tried to swipe it again, but it was the same result. "I will not be denied!" with that she chased after the picture, turning from one intersection to another, not taking her eyes off the prize.

Finally the picture stop below a really big box, being held up by a stick. The idiocy of the plan and trap was enough to make Gawain palm his face. Asking himself why they were doing this.

Tamamo not seeing the box, probably just ignored the trap, leaps for the picture, she smiles and hug it to her chest, the next thing she knows everything was dark. "Mikon! What happened?!"

"The probability of that succeeding was only 5%, and yet someone fell for it, is the percentage off Leo?" Rani asked from behind a bush, looking at the box, a string in her hand.

"No, it's just Tamamo." Leo deadpanned,

"But, I use the same technique earlier and it was also a success."

"What? who did you test it?"

"Hakuno."

"Hakuno?!" Leo exclaimed in surprise, the Hakuno, strongest master in the moon cell fell for a kiddie trap? what madness is this.

"I use a bait of Yakisobas to lead her in a same trap, just like Tamamo, Hakuno also fell for it."

"I don't-" Leo was trying to form a coherent sentence but his brain short circuited from the shocking confession from the Atlas humonculus.

"Leo, thank you for accompanying me for today, the data I gathered will be useful."

"You're welcome," Gawain answered, he thinks his master is still broken so he answered for him. 

"You may return to your tea, Gawain." with a bow Rani walks away.

"Master, drinking some tea will make you all better. Please don't think to much."

With that he guides his still gaping master away from the scene.

"Mikon! Someone help!" Tamamo shouted from inside the box.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: An update! Le gasp! How did this happened? XP...jk, Sorry for the lateness! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fate Extra belongs to Type-Moon

-The water is on fire!-

Servants where a mystery, everything they do defies all that is normal. Somewhere in a faraway land, Servants are causing mischief for their masters.

But our focus is on the moon cell, this place was a cybernetic world where hackers roam. 'I thought mage's where bad with technology! Why are they hacking!' interrupted a confused Tamamo.

'Hush! Let narrator-sama do their job!' Hakuno whispered,

*cough* Anyway, let us start. I will tell you the day that a certain fox -Jackal- (Hey!) broke a certain Rin Toshaka.

-A.D 123456887, Tuesday, Februay 30-

'The heck! what kind of a date is that!' the narrator ignored the confused Leo.

Le Transition (I definitely butchered that word but meh.)

"So? let me get this straight." Rin rubbed the bridge of her nose, looking at a sheepish looking Hakuno. "Your servant is having a fight with Robin, and he dared Tamamo to do something that will make me faint?"

"Yes," Hakuno stated nonchalantly.

"What is wrong with these servants!" she smacks the table with her fists.

"Look on the bright side, at least those two are getting along."

"Hakuno, the day those two get along is when the world is ending." (F/GO right there.)

Before Hakuno can answer an explosion rang across the school, sending the two master sprawling on the ground.

"What is it now?"

"Tamamo." Hakuno said with a deadpan voice, when it comes to things like this she knew her servant was at fault.

"Let's go and see what's going on."

-Later-

"In your face Robin! I did it! woohoo!" Tamamo celebrated jumping up and down, a cursing Robin put money on the caster's outstretched hand.

"I got to admit that was cool." Robin said while looking at the people running around. They were all on fire, even the fountain was burning.

A passed out Rin, who was covered in burns, was being poked with a stick by a blank faced Hakuno.

"The probability of water burning is 0%, and yet Tamamo did it." Rani said, "Tamamo, I must find out your secret, how do you make a fire that can burn water?"

"The secret is...Greek fire!"

"Eh?" Rani deadpanned at Tamamo's answer.

"Throw Greek fire, chant some spell and poof! Instant water burner!"

"What's the point?" Hakuno asked, standing up.

"Of what?"

"Of that I mean, we aren't even going to use it."

"But I will Hakuno, thank you for the Intel Tamamo." with a bow Rani walks out.

"So, were was I? Oh yeah," Tamamo looks at Robin. "In your face!"

Hakuno palms her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Fate Extra belongs to Type-Moon.

-Dimension Hopping is Awkward (1)-

"So? who are you?" Rin asked, well, Rin. She stared at her doppelganger. Off to the side were Tamamo and Hakuno, with Hakuno draped on Caster's shoulders, looking back and fort between the two. Along with a orange haired guy and blonde hair girl.

"I am so confused." Hakuno groaned out pinching her cheek

"You said it," The orange hair said with a sweatdrop. "Rin." Hakuno called out. "Yes?" they both answered, Hakuno groans again, palming her face.

"Tamamo, take me away, i have a headache."

"Hai! Master!" Tamamo carried Hakuno bridal style, and started going back to their room. "Stop!" Rin exclaimed, holding on Tamamo's collar.

"You are not leaving me alone to deal with this!"

"I don't answer to anyone other than my Master!"

"What she said, and i smell trouble so i'm evacuating before it starts." Hakuno said with sniff.

"No, if i go down! you go down with me!

"Eh..." Hakuno trailed off,

"Don't 'eh' me! We need to put these 3 back to where they belong."

"Hey! we are not items!" Stay!Rin said with shriek. "Well, what do i call you then?" Extra!Rin said.

"Now, now, let's calm down. It's not good to fight." Orange dude tried to diffuse the situation, key word 'tried'. He was answered with a gandr on the face, causing him to fall on his back. "Shiro!" blondie shrieked, kneeling next to the passed out boy

Hakuno flinched, "Ouch," that has got to hurt, seeing that everyone was occupied she gave Caster a silent command. The fox nods, walking away

The master and servant duo was hit with a gandr.

"Hakuno you are staying!"

"Why...i don't wanna!" Hakuno whined like a kid, Tamamo was rubbing the back of her head. "Mikon! That hurts!"

"So fake Rin, what did you do to get here?" Extra!Rin said with a frown.

"I am not a fake! and the reason is because I was experimenting and well, I kinda slipped on a word. It exploded the next thing we know, we are here."

"Judging by the armor the blonde is wearing she's a servant."

"Yes, we are in a grail war, in our world that is."

"I see, Hakuno! Tamamo! you guys done recovering yet?"

The girl gave a shaky thumbsup, the caster only whined.

"That'll do, we need to see Rani."

Stay!Rin was about to ask when she was interrupted. "She is a humonculus made by Atlas."

"Oh, awesome."

-Fuwa!-

"Good news, they can go back. Bad news it will be for while." Rani in a monotone voice, looking at the shell shocked faces of the three. "You heard the girl, guess your stuck here until you find a way back." Extra!Rin deadpanned.

"Darn it!" Stay!Rin gritted her teeth and kicks the chair Shirou was sitting on causing him to fall. "We got a grail war! We can't dissapear!" she ignored the whining master.

"Rani, here are those-" Gawain paused when he saw the blonde girl. He drops the files he was holding and kneeled in front of her. "Your Majesty!"

"What?!" was everyone's reply at that.

"Gawain! Is that you?" Blondie exclaimed eyes widening.

"Yes, Your majesty!"

"Please stand my knight!" Gawain did just that, and was abruptly hugged by the teenage looking King?

"So? who's that?" Hakuno finally said.

"Your Majesty I wish you too meet the master that bested me in combat!"

"For you to beat one of my knights, you must be strong indeed. Pardon, I will introduce myself. I am Arthuria, you may know me as Arthur Pendragon."

"Eh?!" was everyone's shout, again.

"Your King Arthur!" Stay!Rin shouted,

"My servant is King Arthur?" Shiro questioned, not believing that the famous knight is his servant.

"Arthur is a girl?!" Hakuno and Tamamo exclaimed.

"Okay, stop. That's getting annoying." Gawain said with a sigh.

"Gawain are you done?" the door opened and in came Leo.

Leo and Arthur both look at each other. Everyone paused, "Yo-"

-To be continued-

-Drexeru Out-


End file.
